Users may generate and/or receive electronic documents in a wide variety of file formats and/or page description languages (PDLs). Further, at any given time, users may be using a variety of computing platforms and/or operating systems. Also, enterprises may include numerous computing platforms and/or operating systems that are part of their information technology infrastructure. Often users may attempt to “preview” their various documents on different computing platforms to see how the document may appear if it is printed. However, since different documents may be comprised of different types of PDL's and previewing these documents may be attempted on many different types of computing platforms, adequate previewing features may be unavailable for a given computing platform and/or for a given PDL. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that the invention has been made.